


I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good

by yoslina_the_sinner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor is pretty much Dumbledore, Allura is the Ravenclaw Head, Also the Ship/Castle...is also a surpise, Also there will be many gay moments, Anxiety, Balmera is a teahcer at Hogwarts, Comments Equal Love, Coran Allura and Shiro teach at Hogwarts, Coran is the Hufflepuff Head, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Definitely Voltron References, F/M, Fire Magic, First Voltron Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Galra are pretty much Deatheaters, Gay Keith, Gryffindor!Keith, Haggar is also a teacher, Hogtron, Hogwarts AU, Hope you enjoy, How Do I Tag, Hufflepuff!Hunk, Hufflepuff!Rax, Hufflepuff!Shay, Humor, Hunk and Lance new each other from when they were kids, Hunk is a Halfblood, I used a lot of wiki for this fic, I would like to call this Hogtron, I'm Bad At Tagging, IGNORE ALL HOGWARTS AGE RULES, Keith and Shiro are kinda like brothers I guess, Keith has a temper, Keith is Pureblood, Lance is Muggleborn, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Allura and Shiro, Only he is a painting and a Pensieve, Only with more creatures and aliens, Owls, Pidge is Pureblood, Pidge wants their family back, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Quidditch, Ravenclaw!lance, Rax is Shay's bro btw, Rover is an Owl!!, Sendak is the Slytherin Head, Shay and Hunk are adorable!, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro is Halfblood, Shiro is the Gryffindor Head, Slytherin!Pidge, THERE WILL BE MANY BONDING MOMENTS BETWEEN EVERYONE, THERE WILL BE QUIDDITCH GAMES, Thace may or may not be in this...I'm not sure yet, The Lions...what they are is a surpise ;), There Bayards are Brooms??, There might be some Harry Potter references, There will be plot I swear, Those moments are can take it platonic, Voltron, We Love Our Voltron People, What else is new?, Wizards, Zarkon is Voldemort, bi lance, kid lance, klance, lance is homesick, please tell me what you think, there will be magic, they/them pronouns for Pidge, you shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoslina_the_sinner/pseuds/yoslina_the_sinner
Summary: This is the Hogwarts AU that I really wanted and so I decided I would do it myself...I would like to call this Hogtron. Your welcome. On a side note, I'm bad at summaries and its was to long for AO3 so the first chapter is the summary. Woo!
What to Expect:
Klance (They are rivals and then they lowkey pin) and Other Ships (Hunk/Shay and very Minor Allura/Shiro),Light Angst,Quidditch and Other Magical Harry Potter Do-Dats,Humor and Giggles,Zarkon and Galra Plot,LOTS OF BONDING MOMENTS,Maybe Klance/Other Bonus Chapters if you wish,And lastly you can ask me any questions if your confused/curious.
Comments are welcome please!! Btw...I'm in House Slytherin ;)





	1. The Summary (Because apparently it was to long to be in the actually Summary)

_ Lance believed in magic. It was just something that was interesting for people to think about. Especially when you got a weird memory of fire (?!) constantly dancing in your dreams from when you were seven. Nothing to act on right? That changed when his mailbox got flooded with letters all saying the same thing: HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY. Lance is pretty sure it's just a fluke right? Right? Unfortunately, it's pretty much the opposite. _

 

_ Hunk  _ _ was _ _ nervous. And excited. More than he usually was at least. Let's put the spotlight on  _ _ WAS _ _. He had finally got into the school of his dreams and Hunk was sure he was gonna make his Mom proud. Live up to his name a little. Meeting Lance again just put more icing on the cake (mmm...cake). Now though? He wasn't so sure about the whole "I'M GOING TO BE THE HERO" thing Lance always talked about. _

  
  


_ Keith just wanted to be strong. Strong people went to Hogwarts. Shiro now teaches Hogwarts. He got  _ _ accepted _ _ into Hogwarts! So why does he feel like everything he knows is turned around? Why does he feel like the world and pretty much everyone is out to get him? Why does he feel weak? Keith wanted to be strong. And now he knows what wishful thinking that was. _

  
  


_ Pidge was not giving up. Not after what they did. Their not gonna stick around and see them erase anyone anymore. Not gonna stand back and let cowards lie to the public and brainwash the innocent into believing everything was fine when they were endanger. Pidge was going to get their family back. Even if it meant changing themselves completely. _

  
  


_ Shiro didn't want to believe. Or maybe he did. Its always on the back of his mind, everyone and everything a reminder that he was the one. The Champion. The Chosen. The only one who made it out alive. Why him, why him, why him? People asked him that. So, maybe he did believe that the Galra would be back. But leaders can’t have maybes. And he should know better than to want to save people that were already gone. _

 


	2. Beginnings Always Start with Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screaming in frustration, Lance got up, glared at the owl, and kicked his mailbox. 
> 
> It exploded.
> 
> aka. DREAMS THAT GET (BURNED) BY OWLS
> 
> edit: NOW WITH FIXED GRAMMAR!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I'M SORRY IF THE END PART IS AWFUL I WROTE THIS INSTEAD OF SLEEPING!! ALSO THIS IS THE LONGEST THING I EVER WROTE HOLY MOLLY. Anyway i hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. i was gonna make it longer but than i said frick it and ended at the letter. the beginning is pretty much my take on magic w/ little kid crushes. AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS LIKE THAT?!?

  


_ It was comforting. It wasn’t actually what he expected from seemingly magical fire. The user of the pretty sight was staring at him. Like they were waiting for his approval or something. The flames flickered. The fire boy looked flustered, still slightly pink. Probably from what they did before. He gave him a gap-toothed-grin.  _

  


_ ‘You have such a handsome smile,mi hijo!’ His Mamá always said that to him, even if it embarrassed him. The boy gave a shy smile back. He decided that he liked it and that he wanted to keep it in a box. Or something. The heat suddenly felt closer, coming from behind. Wha- _

_ Turning around, the sight made his jaw drop. The embers sparkled in the gray stormy sky. The fire, which before was just dancing around in the user's hands, was now making swirling circles and arches that made his breath hitch. A light show of beauty and warmth. It's like...magic. _

  


_ “That's because it is magic.”  said the boy, rolling his eyes. Despite the indifferent reply, his eyes shimmered with delight. He gripped the fire kid by the shoulders. His eyes kept looking back between them flames and the boy. “¡Esto es increíble! Man, I thought you were lying but you're actually a-”  “Wizard?” the boy afford.   _

  


_ “Yeah!” He let go of him, still beaming. The inferno had disappeared.  _

  


_ “I’m not a wizard yet, I need a wand for that. Wait you thought I was lying?” _

  


_ “Well yeah, I mean, you being a wizard and all is kinda crazy sounding.” _

  


_ “I told you I’m not a wizard yet! And what's so crazy about me being one?!” _

  


_ “Because your a jerk! Also you have weird hair.” _

  


_ “That doesn’t have to with anything! At least I’m not some muggle who doesn’t know when to shut up!” _

  


_ “You're a muggle!”  _

  


_ The “wizard” boy looked at him in disbelief. “Uh, a muggle is a non-magical person, idiot.” Oh. Oops. He huffed and crossed his arms. “Well how was I supposed to know?!” The other just scoffed. “Whatever. Anyway, you saw that...stuff. Can I go now?” _

  


_ He blinked. Then he smirked at him. “Okay. Just one thing.” He took a swift step forward, making the other seven year-old bump into a palm tree. There breaths made puffs in the humid air. It was usually this weather when it was getting stormy. “What?” flame boy stuttered. Grabbing him by his gloves (why was he even wearing gloves, weirdo) he bought their bodies closer.  _

  


_ Their cheeks turned slightly pink, it was not from the heat. His smirk dropped a little bit. It's not like he has to do this but it's for good manners (Mamá said so). Squeezing his warm hands once, he said  “Gracias,salmonete.”  _

  


_ Why was the boy so...red? OH. _

  


_ He suddenly squeaked and jumped back. Both of the children covered their faces and giggled in nervous emotions. What what whaAAaaaAat?  _

_ “Oh my GOSH.” He has to stop doing that. Whatever  _ _ that _ _ was. It was making him feel sick. “What is this?!” the magical child shouted, half laughing. “I don’t know?!” They locked eyes. “Do you think it’s magic?”  _

  


_ “Maybe. Does...does it feel bad?” the blazing boy questioned. The question made him pause. He wrapped his arms around himself, pushing against the dark blue tank top. “It’s too much, I think. It’s just weird and...really weird and sick?” _

_ He hesitantly gazed up at the boy. His classmate was looking at him. Panic laced his unique colored eyes.  Ugh. ‘I don’t like that.’ he thought. He’d rather have him angry. At least he was saying something. Even if they were bad words. He wiped some sweat off his forehead. _

  


_ “Hey, Keith?” _

  


_ “What Lance?” _

  


_ “I think I kinda like it.” _

  


_ “...” _

  


_ “...” _

  


_ “...thanks.” _

  
  
  
  


**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
  
  
  


Once upon a time Lance woke up at a normal time, with normal dreams still in his head, and normal owls pecking at his window. Actually the last one was a lie. ‘ _ How do they keep coming? And who the heck sends owls anymore?! _ ’ He was pretty sure that his mailbox was going explode with all the letters he kept getting. Lance thought that the little guy would give up and see that the mail clearly wasn’t for him. 

Apparently  that was not gonna happen anytime soon. Lance sighed, taking off his blindfold and headphones for a moment to catch a peek at his alarm clock. It read  **6:34** . The birds earliest time yet. Lance groaned and turning over to go back to sleep. It was way too early for this. Anytime before noon was too early for a summer weekend. A noise came from his window. ‘ _ What was that?’ _ He sat up, ripping off his blindfold.

  


Another peck. Another quiznaking peck.

  


“THAT'S IT!!” Lance screamed as he shot off the sheets on his (High School Musical) bed spread. Throwing his blindfold across the room, he slammed open his bedroom door. He probably woke up everyone in the house but Lance was on a mission. The teen raced down the stairs, not even caring if his facial mask was still on. 

  


He practically broke the front door when he opened it. And sitting on his mailbox, just like every other morning, was the gray owl with mischievous looking green eyes. It cocked its head in confusion, like they didn’t understand why Lance was so mad. Bastard. 

  
  


“Listen up you little pinchazo,” he said, his voice a few octaves higher than normal. “I know you probably think that this glorious face comes with no burden huh? Well guess what?! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!” The owl jumped in surprise, then pecked the mailbox. 

“Wha- NO I AM NOT OPENING THE FREAKING MAILBOX! Because I am  LANCE MCCLAIN!! And I’m not going to be manipulated by a stupid OWL!” He crossed his arms and turned around to prove his point.  _ Ha. That will show them. Wait, why am I competing against a bird right now? _ Yeah. It was definitely too early for this.

  


The gray bird made a chirp of annoyance (?!). It flew up and landed on top of Lance’s head. His shriek could have probably been heard all the way from China. “Get off meeeee!!” he cried, shaking his head back and forth in an attempt to get the owl off .

  


Lance tried to grab the small owl but it suddenly flew off his and he ended up stumbling. He promptly fell to the ground. Screaming in frustration, he got up, _ glared _ at the owl, and kicked his mailbox.  

  


It exploded.

  


Letters flew up into air, fluttering to the ground all around the blue pajama wearing teenager. Lance stuttered. “I-I didn’t think it would actually...oh my GOSH!” He grabbed one of the letters out of the air. Quickly ripping it open (while also not questioning how the sender knew he lived on the second floor) he let curiosity get the better of him and read its contents.  __ This has to be a fluke right? ‘ _ Right?’ _ Lance thought.

  


_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

  
  


**_Headmaster Alfor Altea:_ ** _ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

  


_ Dear Mr.Mcclain, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Allura Altea _

_ Deputy Headmistress  _

  


Lance dropped his letter. He knew. Magic was real. It was real. Why would anyone go this far with a prank? It had to be real. The dreams were real. They were real.  THEY. WERE. REAL.

“Mierda santa.” The owl landed on his shoulder and cooed in reassurance. He patted the bird gently and then picked up the piece of paper and it again. “Yer a wizard Lance.” he muttered to himself. Shaking out of his stupor, he beamed. Like full on teeth, shine, and smile. The whole deal.

He should probably be freaking out right now. Maybe calling the nearest emergency number for an ambulance to see if his sanity was still intact. But Lance was strangely accepting of it. He didn’t know why ( _ like helloooo Lance where's your brain)  _ but he just was. It was almost like taking up a challenge. He didn’t think, he just did it. Suddenly his epiphany ended and he was back to reality.

‘ _ Ew, I still have my mask on. OK, shower first, then ask your parents to be a awesome magical wizard later. _ ’ Lance shook off the green-eyed owl. It hooed, blinked owlishly at him, before it flew off. He yawned, putting the letter in his robe pocket. His family would probably make him pick up the mess but eh, what can you do?

Grinning up at the sky Lance breathed a sigh of relief. Now if he could just stop his dreams of his rival/childhood crush that would be great. Oh well. Perfection can’t be rushed. He was a perfect example of that.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Search up on Google fire tricks IMAGINES. Your welcome <3 ALSO MORNING LANCE IS RAGING LANCE. ALSO GUESS WHAT CHARACTER IS NEXT!? ALSO WHAT HOUSE R IN IF UR IN ONE?!? ALSO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! LOVE YOU GUYS IM SORRY IM TIREDDDDD! Spanish was brought to you by google. also "can it rain in cuba?" is now on my search history
> 
> Translations:
> 
> mi hijo! - my son!  
> ¡Esto es increíble! - This is incredible!  
> Gracias,salmonete - Thank you, mullet  
> pinchazo - prick  
> Mierda santa. - Holy shit.
> 
> im going to sleep soon gn


	3. Joy To The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hunk?"
> 
> "Y-yes Lance?"
> 
> "That is a wall."
> 
> Hunk burst out laughing.
> 
> "Hunk, buddy, mi amigo, that is a WALL."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEN ITS SEASON 2 AND U FINALLY UPDATE UR SHIT!!!!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

‘ _ NO!’’  _ he mentally screamed sitting up on his bed. Hunk panicky looked around the room for a moment before relaxing and breathing a sigh of relief. Quiznak that was too much for... He looked at his quidditch themed alarm clock, it read  **8:16** . That was too much for 8:16 in the morning. Stupid nightmares of death and nightmares and...yellow? He couldn’t quite remember.

Yawning he turned over to go right back to sleep. Right back to sleep. Right. Back. To. Sleep.  _ ‘...I’m not going back to sleep am I?’ _ Apparently not. “GAHHhhhh.” Again, stupid nightmares.

  


Hunk huffed and reluctantly got out of bed. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms and scratching his butt (Hunk mentally noted that he would wash his hands extra carefully when he ate). Speaking of eating...’ _ I’m hungry. _ ’ YES!

  


He grinned, suddenly energized. One of Hunk’s favorite pass times was cooking and baking, half because it was satisfying seeing people enjoy his meals and of course half because he wanted to enjoy his own cuisine. Mmm...just thinking about pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries and that muggle (‘ _ Its mable flavor I think _ ..?’) syrup made him famished. Cooking wasn’t actually a “wizard” thing to do but once his  very non-magical Dad taught him when he was six. Well. It was kinda hard not to get hooked

  


Seeing people enjoy something that he made...something that  _ he _ did, that was something that made him feel great. Like he was valuable. Also, you know, food is AWESOME!

  


Hurrying to the kitchen (while being careful not to hurry to much because his parents were asleep and it would be rude to wake them up with so much noise and-) he grabbed his Hogwarts (‘ _ HUFFLEPUFF PRIDE, as Mom always says’ _ )  apron and set right to work with his breakfast. 

  


‘ _ Hogwarts... _ ’ It was the school Hunk wanted to go to since he was born. He smiled at the fond memories of his Mom telling stories about the wizarding school to him and his Dad. The muggle father always wrote notes down and was very excited at the fact that if Hunk got to go, he would be able to see inside the mystical school. 

  


Hunk sighed sadly. ‘ _ Too bad I’ll never get in. _ ’ He still held onto that bit of hope that maybe he could go and be an actually wizard. His mother always said that he “wasn’t ready yet” and “if Hogwarts wanted you there they would send an owl”. Sure, Hunk didn’t mind being homeschooled but...

  


‘ _ It’s just so...frustratingly not right sometimes. _ ’ he thought, angrily drowning a piece of pancake in the (??) syrup. Hunk knew his mom must have a reason for keeping him from not going. He just wish that he knew what it was. Most people who heard of his situation, though not many people hear about it in the first place, thought he was either a squib (‘ _ They get so mistreated in the wizard community... _ ’) or that he was too weak to be accepted in the enchanted university. Though not many people have heard the actually tale from his parents. Even  he didn’t even know that actually reason.

  


He was almost done with his fourth pancake when heard a weird pecking sound...coming from the front door? He froze (still pouring more whipped cream on his pancake) and glaced at the door. Another noise this time coming from the curtained front window. Hunk slowly got up and out of the kitchen, though not before grabbing a frying pan. 

  


Creeping closer and closer the door, then sounds started to get louder. ‘ _ What is that? What if it's a robber? Or a murder? Or worse?! What if it's the Ministry of Magic?! Are we going to jail? Do they even feed people in jail?! I can’t live without my food!! What if we die in there?! I can’t handle the pressure! I’m not ready to join a gaNG OR GET TATTOOS OR-’ _

  


“YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME ALIVE, I WON’T LET YOU!” Hunks eyes were closed, screaming (bravely) as he (also bravely) waved his frying pan hysterically. Feeling that he did not hit anything, he opened his eyes and cautiously looked around.

  


There was no one around. “Okay, yeah no, I’m confused.” And then Hunk was attacked by a flying heck demon from above. THE END. Actually...it was probably an owl. Yeah, it was definitely the owl. ‘ _ But I digress... _ ’ 

  


“I--are all owls terrifying or is it just you?” he asked the strange dark gray bird. It’s green eyes glittered and they chirped from on top of Hunk’s head. A look of brief determination passed over Hunk’s face.

  


Grabbing the bird (as gently as possibly because although it may be a demon with feathers it was still living creature and very adorable) he threw it up into the air, where it squawked indignantly. 

  


“I’m sorry but did you really have to scare me with the whole ‘creepy stalker looking through my window and probably trying to kill me’ thing? That made my blood pressure extremely higher than normal. And I’m like, I don’t know, ninety percent sure that's not a good!”

  


The owl ignored his whines and merely landed on his shoulder, ruffling its feathers and sticking out its leg. Muttering about how unfair the situation was, he untied the rolled up letter. Hunk almost fainted when he saw the sender. 

  
  


_ To: Hunk Tsuyoshi Garett - U.S.A, 86 Left Leg St.,  First Floor, Second Door to the Left of the Lavatory _

  


_ From: Allura Altea - Deputy Headmistress of  _ _ HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

  


He quickly ripped open the letter. Yes. ‘ _ YEs! _ ’ “YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHAHAAHASSSSS!!!” Hunk cried, practically screamed with joy. The owl made a hooing sound at him in surprise, flapping it's wings before landing on porch and tilting it's head. There green eyes glittered with bland curiosity. 

  


“OH MY GOSH! I can’t even--WOW! I just--I think...I need to sit down!” he breathed. Hunk couldn't believe it. ‘ _ There is no way this is real man... _ ’ Well, that's not true. This was just really hard for him to believe. But the more he re-read the letter, the more realistic it got.

  
  


_ Holy quiznak. _

  
  


“I’m going to be a wizard,” he said. Then Hunk looked down at himself. He was still in his yellow pajamas, some of the (‘ _ I’m still wondering what flavor it is. _ ’) syrup dripped and stained it. Chuckling slightly (this definitely wasn’t the first time, he has gotten pretty good and washing his own clothes) he got up with a gentle grin on his face. Petting the owl once, he turned and went inside. Hunk almost tripped on the way in.

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


‘ _ Gosh this is way to heavy! Why does Hogwarts require so much stuff? _ ’ he groaned, practically dragging his trolley full of luggage around the many people of the train platform. Hunk grabbed the map from his black robe pocket to the platform ( _ The _ _ platform nine and three-fourths! That's pretty cool.) _ and re-read it. 

  


“It has to be around here somewhere.” he muttered. Hunk’s parents did say it has between nine and ten right? He sighed, before turning around-

  


“HEY DON’T RUN FROM ME!” shouted a (probably male, it was so high pitched that Hunk couldn’t be sure) voice. Two seconds later a lady passenger rushed past him and quickly onto the train. Huh? “GET BACK HERE- WAH!” 

  


Before Hunk could even turn around, something ran into him from behind. “Ouch!” Hunk groaned, straining his neck to look at who rammed him. The teen (‘ _ I knew it was a dude! _ ’) looked down at him with shock in his ocean blue eyes. He had tan skin and was wearing black clothes similar to what Hunk was wearing. He was was also pretty tall looking from what Hunk could gather.

  


‘ _ Oh, so he might be going to Hogwarts to? _ ’ The other teenager hurriedly got of him and huffed. He turned, looking towards the already departing train.  “What’s so wrong about asking for directions?! ¡Caramba!” Hunk had to chuckle a little at the boy. “Well, did you do anything to make her uncomfortable?” 

  


The other boy's eyes went comically wide, looking slightly surprised before he grinned sheepishly. “I may or may not have told a not-so-PG-pickup line or two but it's not my fault she doesn’t appreciate my masterpieces!”  Hunk snorted into his hands, which were covering his mouth to contain his smiles.

  


“I’m pretty sure those don’t necessarily count as an art.”

  


“It totally should though! I mean, it's us men that make up these clever and witty lines in the first place to impress these ladies, or men I don’t judge, and there just so unappreciative of them! For real I practiced one of them for twenty minutes in my bathroom mirror this morning.”

  


“Lance!” he scolded, although it didn’t really have any malice to it.

  


“Sorry Hunk but a man's gotta do what a man’s gotta-” The boy’s expression suddenly changed from smug to confusion in a flash

  


‘ _ Ah dang it mistook this guy for Lance--wait how does he know my name? _ ’ Hunk blinked his eyes at him. ‘ _ He does look a little like Lance... _ ’ There’s no way it could be him. It would be way to coincidental.

  


The “Lance” suddenly raised a fist. He started at it before bringing up his own and they fist pumped very familiar like. “Okay, so you fist like Hunk,” He paused in the middle of his sentence for reasons Hunk didn’t know before continuing on. “but there’s only one way to know if you're really “ **The Hunk** ” that I am thinking of!”

  


“What's that?” Hunk said nervously.

  


“Lance” took a dramatic breath before asking while pointing, “What is the ultimate eating tool?!”

  


He had the urge to roll his eyes at this because Hunk already knew the answer (He wouldn’t though, that would be kind of rude).“Obviously sporks. Seriously whoever invented them is a genius!” Lance beamed at him before reaching up to hug him. Hunk gladly accepted it! “You always give the bestest hugs!”

  


“I don’t think that's a word.” Hunk said, grinning as he put down the blue-eyed youth. “What are you doing here anyway?” Lance merely rolled his eyes at this question and replied, “I’m going to be a awesome magical and handsome wizard!!~” He struck a pose that made him look like he was trying to impersonate the muggle singer Michael Jackson.

  


Hunk eyed his robes and compared them to his own. “Well you certainly have the clothes for it Lance but I didn’t know you had magical blood. Unless you're a muggleborn...” 

  


“Whats a muggleborn?” Lance asked glancing at a guy with glasses who passed by them.

  


“Oh! Um, a muggleborn is a wizard or witch that has no magical parents and still has potential to use magic and stuff.” Hunk answered. “There are also half-bloods like me who one of their parents is a muggle and the other is wizard or witch. And then there are also purebloods who are people born from both a wizard and a witch. That's not even mentioning squibs and half creatures and--wait do you even know what a muggle is?”

  


At this statement there was a flash of nostalgic fondness on the others face before it quickly was replaced with Lance’s usual cockiness. “A muggle is a person who doesn’t have magic, obviously. Am I right or am I right?” Lance said loudly. 

  


“Yes you are Lance but we really need to find platform nine and three-fourths if we are going to go to Hogwarts.” Hunk replied. Lance gawked at him for a second. “Wait you're going to Hogwarts to?!” Hunk just smiled at his friend. “Score! I already have one buddy and I’m not even at the academy! Where is the train anyway? I’m pretty sure there’s no such thing as platform nine and something-something.”

  


‘ _ Hmmm...good question. _ ’ He looked around before smacking his forehead. Obviously! ‘ _ I am so stupid sometimes.’ _ Hunk pointed at the wall proudly, beaming. “It's right here!” 

  


Lance stared at him and then at the wall in confusion. The cuban let out a nervous chuckle. “Hehaah. Very funny but where is it really?” Hunk tilted his head little before raising his eyebrows and pointing at the wall again.

  


“No. Nonono. Hunk I’m serious.” The half-blood teen almost let out a giggle, he swiftly covered his mouth and shakily continued to point at the wall. ‘ _ I think he doesn’t know much about magical things. _ ’ Now that Hunk knew where the site was, it was pretty obvious to see the shimmer that radiated off the wall.

  


“Hunk?” He gripped Hunk by the shoulders. He practically screamed into his fist at Lance’s face and tone of voice. Both held genuine concern. 

  


“Y-yes Lance?”

  


“That is a wall.”

  


Hunk burst out laughing.

  


“Hunk, buddy, mi amigo, that is a  _ wall _ .” 

  


“N-no. No it isn’t--Lance HAhaAHa!” 

  


“Bro you're scaring me, oh my quiznak.” Lance had the brilliant expression of looking thoroughly freaked out and completely dumbfounded. Hunk managed to stifle his laughter down a bit enough to reach out toward the wall and- 

  


‘ _ Oh. It's warmer then I expected! _ ’ he thought. The teenager could feel some empty space on the other side. He turned toward Lance. “See?” Lance’s jaw dropped and his blue eyes twinkled with amazement. “Woah...” he breathed.

  


Lance promptly tossed his gigantic duffle bag over his broad shoulders (‘ _ Where did he get that from?! _ ’) and took a deep breath before grabbing Hunks arm and zipping through the portal, dragging a surprised Hunk and Hunks heavy trolley cart filled with supplies with him.  

  


“Woah Lance slow down man!” said Hunk loudly and slightly panicked. The muggleborn giggled and looked around the dark tunnel for a moment. Then he ran off and just disappeared. ‘ _ Where did he go?? _ ’ Hunk blinked at where his was. He walked swiftly forward toward the light and almost crashed into his friend on the other side.

  


Lance's mouth was once again very open. Hunk realized why. Witches and wizards alike were waving their wands to float cargo and sometimes there younger children along. There were owls flying in and out everywhere, making shadows in the sunlight that peeked through the roof windows. People, young and old, were hugging their loved ones as they said goodbye. The train let out a whistle that made the students laugh and their parents smile (either that or roll their eyes). Out of the corner of Hunks eyes he could see a sign that read “9 3/4”.

  


“Sooooo, this is it right? Cause I am not going back through that...magical matrix thingie.” Lance suddenly said, breaking the awe induced silence. Hunk wrapped his arms around him. “Yes Lance, this is it!” he replied ecstatically. Lance chuckled. ‘ _ This is it, _ ’ he thought.

  


‘ _ The Hogwarts Express. _ ’

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS FOR MULLET MAN!!
> 
> Comment and Like if you enjoyed and tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably post the first chapter soon! I'm working on it guys!! Tell me what you thought so far. Also think of that summary as a trailer to a hopefully good movie ;3


End file.
